Transformers Prime: The Rise of Rodimus: Book 1
by Rodimusthe2nd
Summary: A rouge Autobot named Rodimus saves a human girl named Astoria Carlton-Ritz and He never realises how important she is until a unknown robot attacks her home to kidnap her. Also, Cyclonus arrives to Earth to hunt and kill Rodimus for his secret that seperates him from Tem Prime. Will Rodimus survive to protect Astoria or will Cyclonus get what he wants? Also, a new enemy arises.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival and Settlement

Transformers Prime: The Rise of Rodimus

Fanfic By Clayton East

Prologue

Autobot Outpost 213  
Fartarrence 4-20

At the outpost, Springer and Chromedome are hanging out while they are supposed to do their jobs.  
"And Bulkhead felt for it, and we just laughed like crazy! Infact, one of us laughed so hard, his vocal processor was damaged!" Springer said.  
"Wow!" Chromedome responded "Rodimus is a genius! It's no wonder that he was discharged."  
"Hey!" Springer shouted at him. "He was discharged for false reasons! The dark energon thing wasn't his fault. He just got infected by it."  
"Okay, whatever you say." Chromedome said.  
Elita approaches outside, watching the two talking when they should be working.  
"Gentlemen!" she shouted at them ", any sign of any suspicious activity?"  
"Not yet, Commander." Springer answered.  
"Then get back to work." She ordered.  
They both returned to their posts. Before Elita walks back inside, Chromia was behind her, which spooked her a little.  
" Oh, why, hello Chromia." She greeted her.  
" Hi, commander." Chromia greeted back. " Have you seen Rodimus?"  
" I'm pretty sure he's fine, Chromia." Elita said.  
They both walked inside. While inside, they see dozens of Autobot soldiers, walking around, working in their stations in the base. " So have you told him yet?" Chromia asked Elita.  
" Who?" Elita asked her  
" Optimus!" Chromia answered ", about Rodimus' . . . gift."  
" Not yet." She answered "I don't think it's the right time for that question. It's just that we are at war and it's been a long time. And you know Rodimus, he's very secretive and shy when it comes to leadership."  
"That's why there is Optimus, so he could teach him to become a leader." Chromia said.  
"Yes."  
"Wait a minute," Chromia starts to get suspicious. "You like Optimus, do you."  
"Commander! " Ironhide called her while running up. "A Decepticon squadron has been spotted approaching our territory!"  
"How long until they get here?" she asked  
"15 minutes away." He answered  
"Prepare for battle." Elita commanded.

Rodimus watches the sun set at the horizon of the vast tundra. It was beautiful and peaceful. Rodimus always enjoyed the sunset now that Cybertron is now gone. He could still remember the good days in Cybertron. Especially his times in Crystal City, the most fun and special place in all of Cybertron. He had much fun. Suddenly, during his trip down memory lane, he gets a call from base. He turned on his communicator, and then came Elita's voice speaking through.  
"Rodimus!" Elita-One called him.  
"Yes, Elita" he responded  
"You need to report back to base! You are needed!"  
"What's the problem? Is it him again?"  
"Yes." She answered ", and this time he wants you."  
He froze with surprise and fear.  
The Alarm went off around the Outpost. Autobot soldiers scramble around to their positions all around. Soldiers gathered at the top of the walls with their rifles and blasters, ready to defend the fortress.

Rodimus arrived to the gate in his vehicle mode. The gate automatically opened for him as he approaches them. He made it in with great speed. The gates closed behind him.  
Rodimus runs inside and approached Elita in the lab with Ironhide, Chromia, and Perceptor who's at the scanner. "Is he here yet?" Rodimus asked.  
"In a few minutes," Elita said ", you made it in time before the attack."  
"Where have you been?" Chromia asked.  
"Exploring." Rodimus answered.  
"You are always exploring, kid." Ironhide started. "You are always in you little fantasy world with cute little ponies and pretty butterflies, when we are here, keeping you safe from this psycho, who wanted you skid plate from the beginning. When are you getting your head straight kid?"  
"Relax, sir." Rodimus said "I'm here, am I? And by the way, the first part of what you said makes you sound like a noob."  
Chromia laughed a little. Elita smiled. Ironhide started raising his fist in the air, and just as he was about to throw the hammer down, Perceptor spoken.  
"They are here!" Perceptor said to his teammates.

Warships have been spotted at the horizon. They approach with tremendous speed. When they are at the walls, they open fired at the autobots that are defending the outpost. Most did not succeed. Springer was the best shot out of all of them. To him, he only needed one shot to take them out. He shot down two fighters, who flew straight to the mountains. Suddenly, the ground troops approached, firing their guns at the defending Autobots.  
Suddenly one empirical ship approached among them. He transforms into his robot mode and revealed Cyclonus, leader of the East Decepticon brigade. Scourge appeared by him.  
"What do we do now?" he asked.  
"Send Terracons to detroy the gates. Then move into the city and killed whoever is in your way." ordered Cyclonus. "But Rodimus is mine!"

The Terrorcons arrived in their monster modes. Scourge then gave the order. "Terrorcons! Combine into Abominus!"  
The Terrorcons begin to transform into a hideous monster. Started with the legs then came the torso. Then the right arms, then the left arm. Thus, Abominus is made, online and ready to fight. He approached the gates and puts his hands in the cracks. The gates were strong, but Abominus is stronger. He managed to open the gates with his bare hands. The gates were destroyed and Decepticons came pouring in like water. Abominus followed.  
"I have you now, Rodimus!" Cyclonus said to himself.

Springer and Chromedome saw what had happened to the gate and began to retreat. Suddenly, Chromedome got shot in the head, causing him to fall off the top of the wall. "Chromedome!" Springer yelled for him.  
But it was too late. Springer looked down and saw that Chromedome had been killed. Depression couldn't shake him. Rage against the Decepticons drives him to fight. He moves on to find his friends.  
Decepticon troopers moved into the building, shooting and killing Autobots in their paths. Rodimus, Elita, Ironhide, and Chromia are in a hallway, covering from the blasts. Rodimus attempted to fire, but there are too many blasts. Ironhide pulls out his grenade. They both nodded at each other, and throws the grenade down the hall. Then, the grenade explodes, killing the drones down the hall. Ironhide charges down, firing his blaster. Rodimus followed.  
Springer enters the building, looking for his teammates. Then he was ambushed by troopers. One of the troopers attacked, but Springer interceped him, stabbing him in the head. He throws him aside, and blasts the second one. He turns to the third and rams him to the wall. The trooper sled down. Springer looked at him, raises his blaster at the trooper's head, and fires.

Rodimus, Ironhide, Elita, and Chromia made it to the door of the space port room. They approached the space bridge generator. Chromia is at the controls, entering the coordinates in the generator. " we're leaving the Outpost?" Rodimus asked ", but we can't. There are soldiers out there, in need of our help!"  
" we are not living, kid!" Ironhide answered " you are!"  
" what."  
" you are the chosen one, Rodimus," Elita said ", Cyclonus is after you for that reason. You need to go to Earth and find Optimus."  
" but-"  
" he will train you and teach you the ways. He will look after you as soon as you tell him."  
" I tell him" Rodimus said " you mean you haven't"  
A sound of thunder is head from outside the port. The team turns to the outside. Then, Cyclonus in his jet mode comes roaring in, transforming into his robot mode and armed with swords. " hello, Rodimus!" said Cyclonus ", we meet again, after all these months."  
" stay away from him, Cyclonus." Elita said, putting Rodimus behind her. " you have the base and have us outnumbered. Is that enough?"  
" those are true." Said Cyclonus " but what will seal the day is the energon on my sword. The energon of the future Prime! Hand over Rodimus and I will spare you!"  
" we don't surrender to the scum like you!" Ironhide said ", we die fighting you."  
" Then die!"  
Cyclonus raises his sword and stabbed Ironhide at the chest. Ironhide fell down, in pain and barely breathing. " anyone next?"  
Suddenly, Springer in his helicopter mode came from outside and starts firing at Cyclonus. Cyclonus uses his swords to dodge the blasts.  
While he is destracted, Chromia finishes the coordinates and the spacebridge opens. Elita pushed Rodimus in the spacebridge. "Goodbye Rodimus."  
" say hello to my sister for me!" Chromia said to him.

Rodimus went through the spacebridge and lands on rocky ground. He lifts his head and finds himself in a forest. He quickly gets up and turns seeing that the space bridge getting smaller. He runs to the shrinking portal. But the portal disappeared. He missed, falling to the ground. He then started to freak out. He looks around and see forest in the darkness.  
" wh-where-" Rodimus said scared ",Where am I?"  
" where is everybody?"

Rodimus spent the next 2 earth hours roaming around the forest, looking for anybody alive. He searched everywhere, from the mountains to the lake. He doesn't even know where he is. He was alone with no one by his side. Then, it started to rain. Rodimus felt it on his head. He looks up and sees the storm clouds roaming in a constant speed. Then it began pouring. He ran for cover from the rain. He felt the ground starting to turn into mud underneath his feet. He can barely walk. the he tripped on a fallen tree and slammed into the muddy ground. He lifts his head with mud all over his face. "Son of a . . . augh! What the frag is this?" Rodmius erupted with anger.

Then Rodimus spots a cave not far from where his is. He got up and he walks to the cave and into the darkness, away from the rain. He goes deeper into the cave, captured by his curiosity. "How far is this cave?" Rodmius asked himself. Suddenly, a bright light was seen deep in the cave. He walked even further into the cave, closer to the light. Then, he made it to the source of the light, amazed by what he saw.

The Star Saber. An Iacon Relic from Cybertron. " what's this doing on this planet?" Rodimus asked himself. He was then drawn closer to the relic. The approached it slowly and cautiously. As he is close enough, he attempts to pull it out of the stone. He pulled the sword with all of his strength. The did it, over and over and over. But the suddenly, it began to budge. At the moment, the sword was released from the earth, causing Rodimus to fall backwards to the ground. Rodimus sat up, seeing that the sword is now in his hands. The sword glowed with the brightness of Vector Sigma, the one who gave him the power.

He puts the sword on his back and walks out of the cave. He sees the outside and the rain stopped. He steps out into the night. He looked at the sky full of stars. Such beauty. He smiles while watching the stars. "I think I'm going to like it here." Rodimus said.  
He sits under a tree with the sword in his hand. He closes his eye and begins to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Astoria

Chapter 2

Rodimus walks through the portal back to his place in Brazil. He walks in the ship, into his chambers and grabs a cube of energon to eat. He breaks off a piece f the cube and eats it. Then he thinks about today. "why, Rodimus?" he asks himself. "why did you rescue a human? Now she knows and soon everybody will know! I still don't understand why I'm running."

He eats another piece. "why am I hiding here when I should be helping Optimus? Helping Arcee? Why am I even here to begin with."

Then he goes through a flashback.

Magadaus 23-1

There, Autobots hold the Decepticon prisoners here. It was a big prison for the biggest cons by size and shape. Also dark and rusty, just to make them feel like scrap and grease.

Rodimus and his partner, Takedown, watches another shipment of prisoners move in to the gates of the prisons with giant guards by them at each side. Rodimus pities them. "why do they do this? Why give them hell in jail while Megatron does the same? It's pointless!"

"I don't know, sounds great to me." Said Takedown.

"I mean look at them. They used to be deadly at the fields of battle and now here, they're just hopeless." Said Rodimus.

"good." Replied Takedown "just the way we like them!"

Rodimus turns to Takedown with seriousness. "do you even listen to yourself?"

"look, pal." Started Takedown. "I get what you're saying and junk, but this is war! They made their mistakes, so they have to pay for them, otherwise they'll just keep pounding us to a pulp! Bet you did the same when you were young. Com'on, we got a job to do!"

Takedown walks away, leaving Rodimus standing there with nothing to say.

Rodimus then snaps out to the sound of the beeping, coming from the computer in the lab. Rodimus runs to the room and checks it. He then finds signs of energon, located at Manhattan, New York. He zooms in to get a closer look. Then a picture came up, showing a unknown machine on the top of the Hybrid Technologies Building. Then his head popped a thought. "The kid!" he said.

Rodimus runs outside, activates the groundbridge to New York, transformed into his vehicle mode and takes off into it.

20 minutes earlier ….

Astoria runs from the elevator into the living room, looking around for his dad, Professor Carlton-Ritz. "Dad!" she shouted in the house. "You'd never guess what I'd just met!"

She looked in his bedroom and in the kitchen. "Dad?"

She then saw her father, outside in the backyard. She ran through the doors outside. Then suddenly …

"SURPRISE!"

She was stunned at what she seen. A surprise birthday party right in front of her. He father was there, Hunter O'Neon was there, her friends and loved ones were there, and even the co-workers were there. "You guys." She reacted.

"Got you good didn't I?" her father said.

"You said you have a meeting." She said.

"I lied, for the sake of the party." He answered.

"Thank you." She said to him before she hugged him.

She joins her friends in one of their conversations. Hunter sees her with her friends, holding her present. Just before he approached them during their conversations, he just heard what Astoria is saying.

"I just met this guy." She said to her friends.

"Who is he?" one of her friends asked her.

"He didn't say his name, but he's big and brave. He just saved me from these two men who want to kidnap me."

"Shut up!"

"It's true! She just came in and rescued me from those guys."

When Hunter heard what see just said, he put the gift in his pocket, waited until later. Suddenly, he spotted something in the clouds. Something heading straight to the party.

"Professor!" Hunter called out to him. "There's something in the clouds!"

The professor walked by Hunter and saw the same thing in the clouds. Then it started to get closer by the minutes. Suddenly, the Professor saw what it truly is. It was Bishop's prototype war-bot, flying straight to the building. "Everybody run for cover!" yelled the professor.

The War-bot arrives with impact, blowing the birthday decorations away. The robot rotated around, looking for something. Then it spotted Astoria on the ground, scared by the machine. The war-bot reached out for her, grabbing her and lifting her in the air.

"Astoria!" yelled out Hunter. He and the professor ran to the machine, hoping to get her back.

"let her go, Bishop!" he said to the machine, knowing where it came from.

The machine fired a missile in front of the Professor and Hunter, knocking them down.

Rodimus jumps through the groundbridge to the building neighboring the Bybird Technologies Building. Rodimus sees what is going on, and his confidence grows. He transforms into his vehicle mode and drive off the building, jumping to the building where the trouble is happening. Astoria in the robot's arm sees him heading straight toward the robot. Rodimus manages to make it and then knocks the machine down by its legs, letting go of Astoria along the way. Rodimus knocks the war-bot down, causing it to fall down into the streets below.

Rodimus transforms back to his robot mode and turns to Astoria, with her father and friend by her side. Rodimus then walks away, creating a space bridge back to his base. The portal disappears along with Rodimus.

"what was that?" the Professor asked.

"that was the guy I told you about." Astoria answered.

Somewhere at outer space in Earth's orbit, the Decepticon starship, The Nemesis, cruises around the planet without disturbance. It just cruises around the planet, waiting for the day it takes it. Then, a portal opens afar from the ship. Then something comes through it. a Decepticon Empirical fighter flies to the ship.

Inside the ship, the mighty leader of the decepticon, Megatron, watches the planet Earth from his ship. It was somewhat silent in the part of the ship, despite the drones at the controls. Then two Decepticon Drones came in with someone behind them. "Lord Megatron!" said one of the drones.

"What is it?" he asked the drones.

"One of the Decepticon commanders have arrived." The drones answered.

"Enter!" he ordered.

The drones step aside for the commander, who is revealed to be Cyclonus, leader of the Empirical guard. Megatron was not very surprised at what he just saw, but is very stunned. "Hello, Lord Megatron." Greeted Cyclonus.

"Cyclonus." Megatron started. "What brings you here to the planet Earth?"

"I'm just doing my business as a proud decepticon warrior fighting for your cause. Also I have an Autobot to deal with." Said Cyclonus "

"We all have Autobots to deal with in the galaxy, my friend." Said Megatron. "For they stand in the way of our future."

"Yes, but this one is different." Cyclonus replied. "He goes by the name Rodimus."

"Why is he so important to you?" asked Megatron.

"Because he soon will be important to you to." Answered Cyclonus. "he soon will become …. The next prime after Optimus."

Megatron became silent, as well as the other drones at their stations, which stopped working and turned to Cyclonus.

"you see, my lord, when Optimus Prime passes away, Rodimus will take his place, for he's chosen by Vector Sigma, giving him power, and soon will rise up against you, alive and young." Said Rodimus. "If I don't kill him soon, the Decepticon cause will fall, and the Autobots will win."

Megatron walks up to him. "And if this is true, then I will help you with this problem." He said to Cyclonus. "I will aid you on your quest kill the Chosen One."

"Appreciate the offer, but I already have my own army with me." Cyclonus said. "Send them in, Scourge."

The portal opens and a fleet of Sweeps came rushing through, approaching the Nemesis. They all landed on top of the ship. Scourge, the leader and Cyclonus' lieutenant, calls Cyclonus through the communicator by his ear-hole. "All is ready to go." Said Scourge.

"Good!" said Cyclonus. "Await my orders."

Megatron was impressed by what he did. "So what do you want from me."

"To give my men a place to stay, until Rodimus is killed."

Megatron smiled. "Then consider your request granted."

After what had happened, Rodimus decided to relax in Los Angeles on a hill, looking at the sunset. He'd always loved the sunset, ever since he was a sparkling. They give him peace and relaxation when he needed it most. It even reminds him of the good days on Cybertron, when he was young and reckless.

He then starts to flashback.

Rodimus is polishing off his colors for his night with his friends. He was excited as usual. He hears a knock on his door. "Hey, Roddy!" Springer yelled behind the door. "Are you ready yet? The guys are waiting!"

"Be there in a sec! Don't rush me!" Rodmius yelled.

After he's done, he rushes to the door and walks out, meeting Springer, Blurr and Blaster. "Alright, guys, let's go!"

He and the guys left in their vehicle modes and went on the highway. The night was young and full of lights filling the tall buildings with glimmer and colors of any kind.

Rodimus and the guys arrived to a club, where there is a lot of mechs and femmes lined up at the enterance. At the door, Hound is guarding against intruders. "Naw slag! Look at the line!" said Spirnger. "We're gonna spend all night in that line!"

"Guess we better go somewhere else." Said Rodimus

"Guys, relax your exhaust fumes!" Blaster said to them. "You are looking at Cybertron's professional news and radio caster Blaster. I'm like a celebrity. Just watch!"

Blaster walks up to Hound to talk to him. Rodimus and the guys watched.

"Hound, what's up!" said Blaster.

"Hey, Blaster! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just spending my time my friends over there." Blaster pointed at Rodimus and the gang.

"Well come on in! You guys are always welcome here!" Hound welcomed him and the gang inside, excited to party.

Inside the club, there are many mechs and femmes dancing around, sitting and drinking their energon. The music is loud and the lights are colorful and all around. Rodimus and the guys moved through the crowd of dancers until Springer found a spot for the guys to sit in. they made it to the spot and sat together. "See, guys!" said Blaster. "Told you I can get us in!"

"Hey, Rodimus!" Springer called him through the noise. "Get us some energon!"

"I just got here!"

"We picked you up last!" he said.

Rodimus was then bummed and he got up from his seat. He walked through the crowd and reached the counter. "Four mugs of energon please!"

The bartender gave him the mugs and he walk off back to his seat. Suddenly, a femme bumped into him, causing him to drop all the mugs. The guys seen it and they were bummed. Rodimus bend down and tried to pick up the mugs. Then the femme helped. "I'm so sorry about that!" the femme said.

"That's okay, that's okay!" said Rodimus. Then suddenly, Rodimus saw the femme and the femme saw him too. Then, something developed between them, like love at first sight. "Hey." Rodimus greeted.

"Hey." The femme greeted back.

They both got up and looked at each other. "You … come here often?" Rodimus asked her.

"My first time, actually." Answered the femme.

"Me too. I'm here with the guys." Rodimus pointed at the guys sitting at the seat.

"My name is Rodimus by the way." He said his name.

"Arcee." The femme pronounced her name. "My name is Arcee."

"Nice name." Rodimus complimented.

"Thanks." Acree said. "would you like to dance?"

"S-sure." Said Rodimus, grabbing her hand and walking off with her to the dance floor.

The guys at the seat saw the whole thing and they were impressed.

"Man, he's been here for a few minutes and he's got a femme to dance with." Said Blaster.

"Wait." Said Springer. "Where's our energon?"

Rodimus then went through a portal to New York, hoping that he wouldn't run into the girl she saved. Rodimus like driving through New York because it reminds him of Cybertron. He loved big places because it's full of surprises. Then, without paying any attention, he slowed down started to think about Cybertron. Then he starts to flash back.

It was a beautiful day on the planet Cybertron, during the days of the golden age. Rodimus was just young enough to be a kid. He looked at the sky full of ships and tall buildings that reached to the sky. Rodimus smiled as he gazed at the city of Iacon.

"Rodimus!" yelled out young Kup.

"coming, sir!" said Rodimus.

Rodimus ran up the stairs and in the halls of Iacon University. There, he sees Kup with Sentinel Prime, the prime of the era. "well here he is!" said Kup. "Where have you been, little guy?"

"The city's amazing, sir." Said the youthful Rodimus. "It's everything that amazes me!"

"I'm glad you like it, little one." Said Sentinel as he bent down to him. "because you're gonna be here for awhile."

Rodimus smiled. "Alright!"

Rodimus, in present day, snaps out from his flashback to the sound of a car horn behind him. Rodimus sees the car and he then parks out of the street and to the sidewalk. Rodimus watches a yellow car pass by him. Somehow, the car causes Rodimus' suspicion to grow. Suddenly, he feels a hard slap oh his hood, and he sees Astoria with her hands on the hood of the car.

"Aha!" she said. "I knew I found you!"

"Nah scrap!" said Rodimus.

Rodimus tried to back, but he accidently hit a car behind him. "Nah, Double Scrap!" he said with anger.

When an angry Driver comes out, Astoria gets into Rodimus without him noticing. Rodimus drives away in a fast pace. Rodimus took a turn and then parked. "That was close." Said Rodimus

"Tell me about it!" Astoria said, lying on her stomach at the back seat. "We almost got called on by the loser, didn't we?"

Astoria started waving her hand on the fabric of the seats. "Don't touch!" Rodimus ordered.

Then, Rodimus drives away and goes into an ally. He turns on his remote control groundbridge and goes through it. They end up in a desert somewhere. Rodimus then stops, opens the door to the back seat and Astoria jumps out. "Hey!" Astoria said when she fell to the ground.

"What's with you, girl?" Rodimus asked her with anger. "When I said 'you never saw me' that means to leave me alone and never think of me!"

"I couldn't help it!" said Astoria. "When you saved me, I really wanted to see you again!'

"Believe me, you don't want to be with me. It's dangerous!"

"And why would I be scared when I have you around me?"

"I'm serious!" Rodimus then transformed into his robot mode. "When you are with me, danger happens around me, twenty-four seven! I'm attacked by monsters, robots, and wacked-out villains that want my head for display!"

"I see you manage to survive through all that!" said Astoria.

Rodimus became silent.

"Look, big guy!" Astoria starts. "After you saved me from those agents and that giant robot, I just wanted to say thank you, and plus I wanted to know you more. Your name, where you're from and what you are. And if I played my cards right, you and I could be such good friends. And maybe you could spend some time with me as my guarding because of what happened that day. And com'on, me and my friends including my dad knows about you. You can trust us with you secrets. Just be my guardian until we find out what's going on. Please, pretty please?"

When Rodimus saw her on her knees begging, he knew he wouldn't turn away. Ridomus made his decision.

"fine. I'll be your guardian." Said Rodimus. "but I'm trusting you with my secret. Nobody must know about my true existence. If they due, I'm screwed! Understand!"

"yes." Said Astoria. "I'm Astoria by the way!'

"My name's Rodimus." He pronounced himself.

"not pretty sure I like that name." Astoria said. "How about I call you …. Hot Rod!"

"Hot Rod. I like that!" Rodimus says with his new name.

Back at Bishop's office, Bishop just shocked Stevenson to death for failing him. Soon, robotic arms grabbed his roasted body, disposing him. Then he presses one of the buttons on the desk. "Dr. Robin?" called Bishop.

"Y-yes sir?" Dr. Robin.

"Congratulations, you are now head scientist as the testing department. Hope you don't fail me like Stevenson did."

"Thank you, sir. I've just finished with those weapons you requested." Said .

"The ones that power on the unknown mineral found in Nevada?" asked Bishop.

"Yes sir."

"Good, because it found a way to test them." Said Bishop.

"What do you have in mind?" Robin asked.

Bishop grinned with an answer.

He then typed in the phone number on the screen, calling someone that he knew. The phone vibrates, making Bishop wait for it to be answered. Then a voice answered the call.

"Hello, Andrew." His brother called.

"Leland." Bishop greeted back to his brother.

"What can I do you for?" he asked.

"I need you to do something for me." Bishop spoke with his request. "It has something to do with your secret project and you uncommon enemy."

." Bishop took the small image of the Autobot symbol off the hood of Rodimus and placed it on the screen. And he sends it to him.

"An Autobot? Here?" he spoke incredulously.

"You know of them?" Bishop asked.

"An alien race that has been on us for months since our first encounter!" Leland said. "They became our obsession for our new weapon."

"This one is getting the way of my plans as well. He's guarding the daughter of my former partner and my enemy. I want this taken care of."

"You just let me handle this one. You'll get the girl soon enough." Said Leland

"Good. And in speaking of projects, I have something that you might find interesting." Said Bishop. "Weapons made of the mineral that we'd found in Nevada. Just let me send it to you. And plus, I need to know more of these 'Autobots' you speak of."

"I'll send you the information." Said Leland.

Then he contacts .

"Mr. Bishop, sir. What do you want?"

"I want you to send weapons to my brother and his team." Said Bishop. "I'll send you the address."

"Yes, sir." Dr. Robin said when he got the address.

Bishop just stood there, looking at the image of Rodimus in his vehicle mode.

"Watch out, machine." Bishop spoke to the picture. "You just made a powerful enemy in this corporation."

Cybertron

Years back ….

Rodimus walks Acree home after a night of dancing and hanging out at the club. They talked on the way there. They laughed and they enjoyed the conversation.

Then they reached to Arcee's place, at an apartment building downtown of Iacon. "This is where you live?" he asked Arcee.

"With my sister." She answered.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. She's younger than me, but she can take care of herself." Arcee said.

"Glad to hear that." Said Rodimus.

"Thanks for walking me home." Said Arcee. "I really appreciate it."

"you're welcome." Said Rodimus. "good night."

Rodimus walks away without saying anything else. He then begins to slow down, realizing he's starting to like this femme. He stops and turns around, running and calling her name.

"Arcee!" he called her.

Rodimus then stands in front of Arcee.

"Can I see you again?" he asked. "Tomorrow maybe?

Arcee becomes surprised of the question he asked her.

"Sure." She answers him. "How about Crystal City?"

"Okay!" he said. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay!" she said. "Good night."

"Good night."

Rodimus again walk triumphant after what happened. Arcee sawed him and giggled.

Rodimus contacts his friend Springer. "Hey, Springer!"

"Hey dude, heard you walked her home. Did anything happen?"

"Yeah!" Rodimus answered. "I just asked her out on a date!"


	3. Chapter 3: Bishop Makes a Move

Chapter 3

Earth.

Present day.

Cyclonus in his jet mode arrives in Pheonix, Arizona to where Rodimus once was. He transformed into his robot mode and lands at the sight. Cyclonus looks around and sees only large dried up puddles of energon, with no bodies in them. As if they were stolen or taken by someone.

"Dreadwing said that he saw him here days ago." Said Cyclonus.

Cyclonus puts his fingers in the dried-up energon and looks at it on his fingertips. "yes." Said Cyclonus. "only for a few days."

Cyclonus then spots foot prints and tire tracks around the puddles. "humans." He suspected.

He then turned and sees some foot prints leading to the spot where the energon is found. He followed them and sees the remaining energon that is in the hole. He grabs the last shard of energon and looks at it. He then contacts the Nemesis. "Cyclonus to Nemesis! I just found a stock of energon here at Pheonix, Arizona. Not to mention that Dreadwing's story is proven true. But no bodies were found. Just foot prints and tire tracks around the scene. It appears that the humans know of our existence. . . ."

Then a blast was shot, hitting the ground by him. He turns and sees a femme up on a cliff. "Not all of them." She said.

"Well if it's the lapdog of Optimus Prime." Said Cyclonus. "Are you all by yourself?"

He then hears footsteps and sees two more autobots, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, behind him. Then the femme jumps off the cliff and down on the ground, revealing herself as Arcee. "Not always." She answered. "What brings you here to Earth."

"Only investigating where our Decepticon brethren had gone." Cyclonus lied. "Every scene I go, the bodies are nowhere to be found. Not to mention that the humans are involved in this mystery."

Arcee saw his face and listened to his voice, knowing that he's lying. "I don't believe that!"

"Neither do us." Said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee nodes his head.

"You're a bounty hunter, and you guys don't just go looking around unless you have someone's head to cut off. So who are you after?"

"I would love to tell you, but I don't want to bring about the surprise, especially for you." Cyclonus said to him.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned him with a blaster in his face.

"Well, it's seems that the war has changed you. Made you forgot the only thing that had made you happy. Someone, I should say, more than a friend to you."

Bulkhead then grabbed his shoulder, but Cyclonus kicks him in the stomach. "And you! Remember the time when a certain somebody sent you flying across Iacon by accident, but you punched him so many times, that he had to get a T-cog transplant and you felt bad as much as he did."

"Wait a second …"

"And you!" Cyclonus pointed at Bumblebee, which scared him. "Remember the time when somebot got you captured, losing your vocal processor?

(How did you know about that?) Bumblebee said through his Cybertronian language.

"As a bounty hunter, I always know my prey." Said Cyclonus. "the more I know my enemy, the more easier it will be to catch him. I never hesitate to get the knowledge I need for the next Autobot I'm ready to kill."

Arcee points her guns at him. "where is he?"

"So know you know the target." Cyclonu said. "I'll be sure to send him your regards after I send back to be one with the allspark."

Arcee then fires her blasters at him. Cyclonus runs to avoid the blasts. Then, he pulls out his swords and uses them to deflect the blasts. One of the blasts hit her at the shoulder. She fell to the ground with hands covering her wound.

Bulkhead comes at him with his weapon. Bulkhead swings his weapon, but Cyclonus ducks and kicks him at the back, pushing him against the wall of stone. Bumblebee charges at him and starts to throw punches, but Cyclonus was too quick for him. He grabs Bumblebee's hand and throws him at the stone wall.

"I would like to take your sparks," said Cyclonus "but I have a job to do!"

Cyclonus transforms into his jet mode and flies off. Arcee watches him with anger. Bumblebee and Bulkhead run towards her, attending to her. "Arcee. Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. "but we need to stop him!"

"who's he after." Bulkhead asked.

"Ratchet! We need a groundbridge here!" Acree said on her communicator. "and we need to find Rodimus! On the double!"

In New York, Astoria waits outside of her school, waiting for her escort back home. Hunter O' Neon finds her by the stairs. "Hey, Astoria!" said Hunter. "Waiting for your special friend?"

"yep." She answered. "He'll be here in a few minutes. What brings you here?"

"I just want to ask you something."

"sure." She said. "What is it?"

"Well, the dance is at the end of the week so I'm wonderi-"

"Yes!"

"wha…?" he asked.

"I'll go with you." She said to him. "As a friend."

"Okay. Thanks." He responded with a smile.

Then, Astoria sees Hot Rod coming up in the parking lot. He stops in front of her and opens the door for her. "See yah." She said to Hunter. She walks in at the passenger seat and the door closes and they drove away, leaving Hunter O Neon smiling.

Hot Rod stops at a stop light. "Who was that guy?" asked Hot Rod.

"That's just my friend Hunter." Astoria answered. "He just asked me out to prom."

"sounds to me that you have something going on."

"wha- NO!" Astoria responded. "we're just friends! Since kindergarten! And what do you know? It's not like you've been in a relationship."

Hot Rod became silent, until Astoria figured him out. "Oh my gosh, you were in a relationship, were you?"

Then, a ram came from behind Hot Rod's vehicle mode. "hey! What the heck?"

"watch it you jerk!" Astoria yelled from her window.

"Astoria! Get inside!" Hot Rod commanded.

The driver in the green car sees her, then turns on his blue tooth phone on his ear. "sir, we found our target." The driver said.

"proceed with the mission." The voice on the phone commanded him.

The driver hits him again. "that man is a pain in the diode!" Hot Rod said.

"how about you let me go of these seatbelts so I can go and kick his butt." Said Astoria, trying to get out of the seatbelts.

"not with your life at stake my friend." Hot Rod said to her.

Another green car appeared by Hot Rod and crashed into him at the side.

"great! Another hot head!"

Two more came from behind. The four start to go around Hot Rod. "their trying to box me in!" Hot Rod figured them out.

"well do something!" Astoria said to him.

"you got it!" Hot Rod responded. "luckily I saw this trick in a movie."

Hot Rod starts driving to the car in front of him and jumps on the back of the car. Then he starts driving over the car. He manages to drive over the car and go upfront, driving away from the cars.

"Herbie: fully loaded?" Astoria asked.

"it was awesome!" Hot Rod said to her.

Hot Rod activates his rockets at the back and drives with great speed to get away from the cars. "We lost him." The driver in the first car said.

"Don't let him get away!" the commanding voice said.

The cars get into high speed and drive after Hot Rod. Astoria looks at the back from her seat and sees them coming up.

"Here they come, Hot Rod!" said Astoria.

"And here we go!" said Hot Rod.

Hot Rod activates his spacebridge device and a portal opens up infront of him. He then drives into it and the portal closes. The cars saw what happened and they stopped. While stopping they crashed into each other. They all ended up together in smoke and wrecked metal.

"We lost him." Said the driver in his steering wheel.

Andrew Bishop listened what had happened and becomes upset. "How is that possible?"

"He just went through a portal!"

"Teleportation technology." He said to himself. "This machine is beyond our level of technology. Turn around and fall back."

He then turns on the holo-screen in front of him which reveals the picture of Hot Rod at the construction site. "For a folly to my operations, you are sure a marvel of science." He said to the picture. "I hope we meet soon, because when we do, I sure hope I'll have your head."

"Mr. Bishop!" one of his soldiers called his name. "we found the machine's base of operations. It's located at Brazil!"

Bishop smiled.

Jasper, Nevada

"Optimus!" Ratchet called him after spotting a signal of a groundbridge on the screen. "I just spotted a groundbridge signal at New York city!"

"is it Rodimus?" Acree jumped and ran over with a question.

"I don't know." Ratchet answered.

"can you track his new destination?" Optimus asked him.

"I can."

It only took Ratchet to track down the next destination. "found him! He went to Brasil."

"why would he go there?" Bulkhead asked.

"best we find out for ourselves." Said Arcee.

"Ratchet, open a bridge to that location!" Optimus ordered. "Autobots! Roll Out!"

A portal opens in the jungles of brazil and Hot Rod jumps out, transforming in mid air and landing on the ground. But suddenly, he landed in mud and slipped into it. He now has mud all over himself. " son of a frag!" Hot Rod said with anger. "every time! Every friggin time!"

Hot Rod gets up from the mud on the ground. Then he hears thumps from his chest and he snaps. His chest opens up and Astoria popped out, gasping for air. "what the heck!?" said Astoria. "give me a heads-up next time, will you!"

"sorry, Astoria. I forgot." Said Hot Rod.

"what do you mean you forgot!?" Astoria asked him with anger. "you're a highly advanced machine from outerspace!"

"doesn't mean that I can't make mistakes."

Astoria jumps out of his chest and lands on the ground. She looks around and sees Hot Rod's place of hiding. "this is where you live?"

"yeah. My base is not far from here." Hot Rod said. "let's go before something else does happen."

Astoria was grabbed and put on Hot Rod's shoulder and they both went to Hot Rod's base.

After a while, they found Hot Rod's base and they went inside of the ship. "what happened to your ship?"

" I just found it like this five months ago. Decepticons crashed here and when I saw it coming down here, I jumped them. Now I have a place to myself."

Hot Rod walks into the lab, and sets Astoria on his desk and sits in his chair. "I feel like I'm some doll in a kid's bedroom!" Astoria said. "this is awesome!"

"don't get too excited." Hot Rod said to her. "We're just here so I can keep an eye on you. You know who we're up against."

"yeah yeah." Astoria answered.

"have you been paying attention to ANYTHING that you father's saying?" asked Hot Rod.

" partly."

"were dealing with Bishop Enterprises, your father's rival business that creates weapons for the military. Very good weapons to be exact."

"and you know their secret to that do you?" she asked.

"that secret solves the mystery of the missing Deception corpses." He answered. "who knows what they could be doing with that much technology."

Hot Rod types on his keyboard, trying to make a connection to Hybrid Technologies Headquarters. "and …. There we go!"

A screen comes up and shows Professor Carlton-Rits at his desk. "Rodimus!" the professor says when he sees them.

"hello, professor. Don't worry about your daughter. She's safe." Rodimus turned to Astoria.

"hey, daddy!" Astoria shouted to her.

"thank you for this, Rodimus." Said the Professor. "I'm truly grateful."

"that's my job as an Autobot." Hot Rod said.

"well, speaking of jobs, I have a proposition for you." The professor started.

"I'm listening." Hot Rod said to him.

"ever since I've learned about your existence on this planet, I relised that this world is in great danger. Now that Bishop has gained the corpses of your fallen species, he may have created weapons of mass destruction that would put nations to their knees."

" yeah….."

"so I've decided to put together a special forces unit that would stop that scenario from happening. The purpose: eliminate any kind of alien warfare."

"and you want me to join." Hot Rod suspected.

"yes." The professor said.

Hot Rod starts to feel uncomfortable.

"Listen." Said the professor. "I know that you didn't expect this, but this is more than just the safety of humanity. It's also about the future. When two races come together as one. I believe that. I'm not the person that creates weapons for living. I'm a scientist that wants to help people with great ideas. Also, your race of Autobots will be in great danger. So what do you say. Will you join us."

Then a loud noise came at the end of the hall. "what the heck?"

"what's going on." The professor asked.

"I gotta go! I'll come back with the answer." Hot Rod said to him before turning off the screen.

Hot Rod pulls out his sword and walks to the hall. he walks down and all of the suddenly, an explosion came down the hall. just as Hot Rod goes down even further, grenades rolled down under him and they exploded, sending Hot Rod flying back due to impact. Hot Rod gets up from the ground and sees soldiers with their weapons pointing at him. "where's the girl?" one of the soldiers questioned him.

Hot Rod does a back flip from the ground and stand up. "you must be Bishop's men." Hot Rod said. "I would like to clobber you, but I'm the kind of 'bot that gives sympathy to people that are smaller than me, so would you mind turning around and -"

The soldier fired his rifle at him and hits his shoulder. Hot Rod felt the pain from the shot, then he figured it was one of the alien rifles. "well this is gonna get complicated." Hot Rod said.

The soldiers fired their guns and Hot Rod ducked and jumped over them. He landed behind them and slapped them at their backs. The impact of the slap knocked them out. Hot Rod still feels the pain in his shoulder, but he still continues outside to see what is going on.

The pain in his shoulder reminds him of the times of the war. Then he reminisces back.

Rodimus and Takedown walk in the hall of the prison for the decepticon prisoners of war. He looks at Takedown and notices his stern face. He can tell his hatred against the decepticons just by looking at his face. Rodimus looked away straight forward.

They both approached the cells where the prisoners sat, stand and laid in there. They both looked at them and Rodimus feels sad and Takedown feels disgusted. Then they just spotted an Autobot guard beating up a prisoner with his weapon. They both saw what the autobot is doing. Takedown grins and Rodimus becomes surprised with remorse. "are you guys gonna do something?" one of the prisoners asked them."

"he's a decepticon!" said Takedown. "he knew what's coming to him."

"but we're just prisoners, unarmed and helpless." The prisoner said. "we only deserve time and punishment, not abuse."

"too bad." Takedown said to him.

Takedown walks away, but Rodimus stayed. He thought about the prisoner's word and he was right. "guard!" Rodimus called him. "stop!"

But the guard didn't listen, only kept beating the prisoner.

Then Rodimus walked in the cell and up to the guard. He grabbed the guard's hand holding the weapon, getting the guard's attention. "I said STOP !" Rodimus yelled at him. "report back to your station. This instant. And if you harm any of these prisoners again, I'll offline you for good! Understand?"

"yes sir." The guard said to him. And the guard walked away.

Rodimus walked after him, then his hand was grabbed by someone. He turned and sees a small decepticon child. "thank you." He said.

Rodimus smiled and nodded his head. He then walked away, but is interrupted by Takedown. "what was that?" Takedown asked. "you're fighting for these metallic miscreants now?"

"they are prisoners, Takedown." Said Rodimus. "and I think being in a cell is punishment."

"you idiot." Takedown said to him. "since when are you becoming weak headed?"

"since when did you become hateful, like a usual decepticon?"

Rodimus walks away, leaving Takedown frusterated.

Hot Rod made it outside, seeing soldiers with their weapons and robotic soldiers holding large machine guns. Some of the soldiers are in their jeeps with mounted weapons, pointing straight at them. In one of the jeeps stands one of Bishop's associate's, Martin Dervish.

"Attention, machine!" Martin speaks through his mega-phone. "You are surrounded. Give us the girl or we will destroy you."

"So what are those machines made out of?" Hot Rod asked them. "They look more human than they look."

"Give us the girl." Martin commanded him.

"And what about the weapons. They did hurt like heck. The only thing that could hurt is with my own technology."

"And you haven't figured it out, haven't you." Said Martin.

"Actually I have, put still it's a theory." Hot Rod answered. "Just let me ask something: what's your secret to these successful weapons of mass destruction?"

"Let's just say that another man's trash is another man's treasure." Martin said with a phrase that is starting to ring Hot Rod's bell.

Then Hot Rod figured it out. "So it was you! You're the guys who used the Decepticon corpses as scrap metal for you weapons!"

"Bingo! You've figured it out." Martin said. "ATTACK!"

The soldiers start firing at him, but Hot Rod moved with great speed. Hot Rod pulled out the start saber and shielded himself with it. The blasts are deflected off the saber, hitting the soldiers in the jeep. Martin jumped out from his jeep. He pulled out his katana sword, electrically charged, and charges at Hot Rod with great speed. He jumps up and heads straight to Hot Rod. Hot Rod moved out of the way. Martin landed and moved into his battle position in seconds. Hot Rod ready's his sword for him.

Astoria runs outside of the ship and sees Hot Rod head to head with Martin. Then she sees the robotic soldiers coming up from behind him. "Hot Rod! Behind You!" Astoria yelled. Hot Rod heard her and sees the robot soldiers behind them. He then uses the saber to destroy them both. When he turned he's then shot in the chest with Martin's tazer, shocking him painfully. Hot Rod then falls flat to the ground with pain. Astoria runs to him. "Hot Rod!" she cried before getting to him. But suddenly, she was grabbed by another robotic soldier. She tried to budge out, but it was no use. "We got the girl!" Martin yelled to the other soldiers. "Snuff out the machine's base and let's go!"

Rodimus watches the soldiers entering his base and the robotic soldier walking away with Astoria. She calls his name many times. Rodimus anxiously tries to get up, but the pain in him prevents him to get up. Rodimus then starts to fall into stasis. Suddenly everything turned black.

Hours later.

Rodimus still lays on the ground unconscious as the flames of the battle still burn around him.

Then a portal opens, and Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead came out, seeing the sight of a battle that took place. "Looks like Decepticons were working here." Bulkhead said when he saw the wreckage.  
"Where's Rodimus?" Arcee said in worry.

Bumblebee then pointed to Rodimus on the ground. Arcee comes running to him. "Rodimus!

What happened?"

"ahh...hh..." Rodimus tried to say something.  
"What is it? Please say something." Acree begged him.  
"A...astor...Astoria." he finally said.  
What he said confused Arcee and the Autobots.  
"Check for anymore decepticons in the area, including the ship." Arcee ordered.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Prime

Chapter 4

Years ago….

Back on Cybertron ….

Rodimus and Arcee go for a walk after a fun day at Crystal City. They are laughing about the times they had over there. Then they sat down after their exhausting date. "I had a great time today." Arcee said to Rodimus.

"So did I." Rodimus said to her.

Then they started to look at each other. Rodimus puts his hand upon her face. Then they begin to close their eyes as they moved closer to each other. Then their lips touched and they begin to kiss. It was magnificent for them.

They stopped for a moment. Then they did it again.

After that, Rodimus walks her home. Before she goes inside, they looked at each other and held each other's hands. "So," Rodimus said slowly. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be happy to." Arcee answered. Then they both kissed and Arcee goes inside her place. Rodimus then walks to the entryway, and with joy, Rodimus yells with glee and jumps in the air, transforming and heading home high speed.

Present Day.

Rodimus' eyes are still closed and yet he ears voices around him. He starts to hear an old man and a woman having a conversation. Eye opens his eyes and his vision was blurry, but sees colorful shapes. He sees the white shape and the blue shape. Then his vision starts to clear. The shapes begin to form into people. Then they change into people they know. One mech and one femme talking to each other. Ratchet and Arcee.

Rodimus sees them in the same room talking to each other about Rodimus' condition. The other two see Rodimus waking up. Arcee is happy and Ratchet is still his usual self. "Rodimus!" she said helping him up from the table.

"Arcee…." Rodimus responded. "augh! My head! What happened."

"we found you lying on the ground in Brazil after a battle. The decepticons were gone before we got there."

Rodimus was about to tell him that it wasn't the Decepticons, but telling them about the humans would only confuse them. "guess they knocked me out. Left me for dead. What happened to my ship?"

"cleaned out before we got there." Arcee said. "everything is gone."

" they took everything?" Rodimus asked with anger, knowing in his head it was Bishop and his men that took his supplies. " those thieves. Augh."

Rodimus feels the pain in his head and Arcee helps him sit down. "you need to relax, Rodimus." Arcee said to him. "we'll get them back. In the meantime, HE wants to meet you."

Rodimus knew who wants to meet him. Ratchet calls him on the communicator. "sir, he's awake." Ratchet said.

"Open the ground bridge." He spoke over the screen. "I'm coming in."

Ratchet activates the ground bridge and the portal opens. Coming through the portal is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. "Greetings Rodimus." He said to Rodimus. "It's been a long time."

"Hello, sir." Rodimus greeted back. "It has been a long time."

"Welcome to Earth." Optimus puts out his hand for Rodimus to shake. Rodimus grabs his hand and they both shook hands.

Astoria wakes up, not knowing what had happened. She sees a light over her, blinding her a little. Then she feels straps tied to the wrists of her hands and feet. She tries to break free but it was no use. Then, out of the darkness, Andrew Bishop approaches her. "Hello, my dear." He greeted Astoria.

"Bishop!" she said in spite. "Where am I?"

"Why, you are in the main building of the science department, young one." Bishop answered. "Just at New York City."

"What do you want with me, you creep." Astoria questioned him.

"Nothing, just want to make an offer," Bishop said. " you see, you have something that we have not have in a long time. Your father had worked on it for years and it then became a success. Success for medical and mechanical purposes. Many people have been very astonished by the wonderful results. All because of you. And you have never been so beautiful in a whole life time.

"what are you talking about, you creep." Astoria questioned him in spite.

"you mean your father haven't told you?" Bishop asked. "about your accident? Well let me tell you."

Bishop then whispered into her ear, then Astoria had never been so mad at him about what he said. "No! I don't believe you!"

"Believe what you want, miss Carlton-Ritz." He said to her. " it's the truth."

Bishop left her there and into the darkness. Then scientists came out of the darkness in sugeon clothes and masks. She try to break out of the straps, but the scientists already knocked her out with gas. Suddenly, she black out unconscious.

Nevada

Arcee gives Rodimus the tour of the base. She now shows him where they keep the relics. "and this is where we keep the important stuff. Dangerous weapons, tools, and even the Iacon Relics."

"wait?" Rodimus stopped with a question. "so you have the relics from iacon here? On Earth?"

"yes."

"how?" he asked.

"who knows?" Arcee answered.

"if they are here and…." Then Rodimus sped-walk through the hall looking for a familiar relic. Then he found it. The Star Saber. Just in the room undisturbed.

"happy to see that in one piece?" asked Arcee.

"never better." Rodimus answered. "it helped through tons of battles and we became successful and alive. I'm grateful that it's safe."

"good." Said Arcee. "When you're done gawking at your friend, maybe I'll show you to your room."

"oh, okay." Rodimus said, then he followed her to his room.

Arcee opens the doors to his new room, with a bed and everything he has left and not stolen from the crash site. "my old tools."

"yeah. I'm surprised that you kept them after soon long."

"never left home without them." Rodimus replied.

"and we manage to find somethings that are not stolen by the Decepticons." Arcee said. "sorry."

"don't worry." Rodimus said to her. " I'll find them and get them back."

Rodimus then sits on his bed. Arcee sat after him.

"so, what your travel like outside of earth." Arcee asked.

"you know." Rodimus spoke. "I've been to places that I never been before. I even met some autobots on the way."

"like who?"

"Springer."

"how's he?"

"always his usual goofy self, no matter the situation. I don't know why they even made him the commander of the wreckers anyway?"

"how about my sister."

"Chromia? She's fine!" Rodimus said. "better even. In fact she's starting to grow up just like you."

"don't suck up to me like that." Arcee said to him. "you already got my attention when you came here."

Then, Rodimus looks at Arcee's eyes. Then, Rodimus turns away out of nervous feelings. "did I forget to tell you about the world's I been to?" Rodimus says to change the subject. "I've been to huge ones, Small ones, cold ones, dark ones, Beautiful ones."

" how beautiful?" Acree asked him.

" well, they remind me of you." Rodimus said to her.

Then, just as they are about to kiss, a voice popped up in Rodimus' com-link. "Rodimus! Rodimus, do you copy?"

"Rodimus? What's wrong?" Arcee asked not knowing the voice in his com-link.

"s-sorry, sweets." Rodimus said. "but I have to go."

Rodimus leaves the room, leaving Arcee confused and suspicious.

"sweets?"

Rodimus manages to go outside where no one is around. Then he communicates back to the professor. "I'm here, doc." Rodimus said.

"Rodimus! Where have you been. I haven't seen you and Astoria since yesterday. What happened?" the professor asked.

"something terrible has happened." Rodimus answered. "they have taken Astoria when they knocked me out."

"this is bad. This is really bad!" the professor said.

"I'm sorry, sir." Rodimus apologized to him. "but I will get her back."

"Rodimus." The professor said. "first, I need to tell you something about Astoria. It is very important."

"RODIMUS!"

"I gotta go."

"Rodimus, wai-"

Rodimus shuts down his com-link and turns to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Bulkhead walks up to him and gives him a big huge. "it's been too long man. How have you been?"

"alive until you crush me." Rodimus said, gasping for air.

Bulkhead puts him down. "thanks." Rodimus said to him. "and it's good to see you too, boss."

Bumblebee walks up to him with his hand out. " and it's good to see you too, Bee." Rodimus shakes his hand.

"where is he?" a voice came from behind Bulkhead. Then, Miko, Jack, and Raf came to see the new Autobot. "awesome! The new guy has flames!" said Miko.

"Whoa!" Rodimus was shocked at what he saw. "I thought the humans didn't know about us?"

"they know. The rest don't." Bulkhead answered. "this is Miko, Jack and Raf."

"so what can you do, Rod!" Miko asked with excitement. "can you conjure fire? How fast can you go? Are you a ninja?"

"hey, slow down." Rodimus told her. "you are as active as –"

Suddenly, Rodimus paused for a second and a thought popped in his head. "Wreck-Gar!"

"Wreck-Gar?"

"yeah, some loony robot I met on my travels. I'll tell you later." Rodimus answered.

That Night

Rodimus opens the door to the room where the star saber is. Rodimus then grabbed it and put it on his back. "alright." Rodimus starts talking to the sword. "after tonight, we are going our separate ways."

Rodimus then grabs his tools and makes his way to the ground bridge controls. He turns them on and sets the coordinates to New York. The portal opens and Rodimus looks back, seeing if he waks anybody up. Then he continues through and the portal closes.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
